Fallen
by Mei Sanniang
Summary: Sesshomaru's worst fear? Does the great lord even fear anything? No matter, Sesshomaru's in trouble. If no one helps him, he will surely die. And here's where Kikyo comes in...sorry, I'm no good at summaries. : D
1. Pitiful Human

**A/N: Hiya! Before I say anything else, all of these characters belong to RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. Alrighty then, with that being said, this is my first Inu-Yasha fanfiction. I worked hard on this and spent two days working on this chapter. I'm not that good of a writer, compared to Sweet Ruby Moon, Arwen Dark Sorceress of Fate, etc. I suck. lol. Please I beg of you, no flames and don't criticize me just yet. I'm not ready. Happy reading!**

The Lord of the Western lands explored the forest, a small toad-like creature strolling along with him. Also accompanying him was a female child, her characteristics were similar to a baby's, innocent and 'cute'. The atmosphere became heavier as the air became foggy. Suddenly, the tallest figure stopped, standing completely still as if he was a granite statue. He lifted his head softly, narrowing his golden pools. Strands of his silvery locks shifted with his slight movement.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" The child asked, a look of curiosity appearing on her face. She clutched a dandelion in her small hand, the color of the weed-like flower matched her kimono.

"Rin, are you blind! Lord Sesshomaru is concentrating! Just be quiet and pick some more useless flowers!" The small creature was holding a staff, two small heads resting on the top. He wore a brown kimono and what looked like a tiny, black hat. The creature certainly disliked the girl, he often wondered why Sesshomaru had saved of what he thought was a useless, troublesome human child. At times, the great Lord was just impossible to understand.

"Flowers are not useless! They're beautiful to look at!" Rin defended to "useless" objects. She clearly liked flowers, loved even. Spotting a group of purple bellflowers, Rin's face lit up. She pointed her index finger at the group of flowers and spoke, "See! Look how pretty those flowers are! They're beautiful!"

"You are impossible! These are just a bunch of unworthy objects sprouting up from the ground! How can- -" Jaken's words were cut off by his master.

"Rin, Jaken, enough. Stop this senseless argument." Sesshomaru's voice lingered in their ears. His tone was gentle, yet cold.

"What's going on, milord?" Jaken softly stuttered out his question.

"Blood..." Sesshomaru answered coldly, his golden eyes shifting around. His keen sense of smell and great hearing certainly helped him. He turned his head, staring upon a shadowed-figure by a group of trees. It was the figure of a woman, with raven, silk-like hair. She had mahogany colored pools and pale skin. A priestess. She glowed radiantly in the golden moonlight. In her hand, the priestess gripped a bow and a quiver full of arrows was attached to her back. Yet, something was troubling her. She seemed more lifeless than usual. Crimson colored blood tinted her upper miko garments.

"You are not of this world. Who are you and why do you walk among the living?" The Lord of the Western Lands did not move from the spot. His golden-colored eyes narrowed at the sight of the _human _priestess. She was one of the fairest female humans he had ever seen, unfortunately, all humans disgust him. But what he hates to see the most was a _hanyou_. Half-demon, half-human. These repulsive kind of creatures do not deserve to walk upon the face of the earth.

The priestess remained silent. Instead of giving the taiyoukai an answer, she turned gracefully and started to limp away from the area. How could she not answer him? He was surely angered by her reaction. Within a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru appeared in front of the priestess, only inches away. The woman gasped and took a step back, her eyes widening slightly.

"Priestess, I demand an answer." Sesshomaru spoke. He glanced upward shortly after he spoke and found white, demonic creatures hovering above them. The creatures held souls of the dead. "The souls of the dead...? You are Kikyo, are you not? The one who fell in love with my half-breed little brother? Yes, I have heard of you before, collecting the souls of the dead to nourish your mud-made body. You pitiful little creature. But you deserve credit for pinning Inu-Yasha to the so called "Sacred" God Tree. Humans are naive and useless. You, Kikyo, are the most naive of them all. Heh..." Sesshomaru scoffed.

Kikyo's hand flew to his face, striking his smooth-skinned cheek; however, the taiyoukai felt no pain. She gritted her teeth, her chest inflating and deflating. She flinched and gripped the wound on her shoulder. It required great strength for her to move, due to her severe wound. Rage was boiling in her heart. Somehow, seeing Kikyo angry intrigued the demon lord. Behind the two, Rin gasped and clamped both her hands over her mouth. Jaken's mouth was wide open, showing shock.

"How dare you! Saying such things to someone you've never met before..." Tears of sorrow and pain strolled down the priestess's cheeks. For a split second, Sesshomaru's expression changed. Feelings of guilt and pity stirred in his cold heart. What was this he was feeling? Glancing onto the ground, he noticed a puddle of blood, Kikyo's blood. Experiencing blood loss, the priestess fainted, her whole body became weak. Before she fell onto the ground, Sesshomaru had caught her in one swift motion.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Will the pretty lady be okay?" Rin approached both slowly, starting to worry. She dropped the yellow flower, it fell onto the puddle of blood as Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Milord, what are you planning to do with the priestess?" Jaken asked him. "If you asked me...I say, kill her! She does not deserve to live after what she has done to you."

"I did not ask you, did I now, Jaken...? Kikyo will be useful in the future. She would make a great weapon. Her powers are not of those of a regular demon, nor human. She is truly unique." A smirk appeared on the taiyoukai's handsome face. "Let's go Rin, Jaken...we'll find shelter in the next village."

"Milord, wouldn't it be easier if you heal her with the Tenseiga?" Jaken asked timidly as they, once again, continued walking towards the nearby village.

"No, Jaken. The Tenseiga shall not be used unless it is necessary..." Sesshomaru kept strolling down the path, holding the wounded priestess without having any problems. Behind him, followed Rin and Jaken.

TBC-

**A/N: I'm not going to continue this chapter unless I get a good amount of reviews. Sorry if I'm being kinda selfish. Reviews motivate me to create continuing chapters, so PLEASE review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Missing

**A/N: Plenty of reviews for me to update! Thanks for giving me advices...I think. Uhm, remembering one of the questions asked, I think using the Tenseiga on Kikyo would bring her back to life. Since the Tenseiga is the blade of healing, which can bring people back to life. Remember the episode when Rin got killed by the wolves? Sesshomaru brought her back to life by using Tenseiga. lol.**

The wind blew eerily in the coldest of nights. Inside a hut, laid Kikyo, topless. Her head was resting on top of her haori, which was washed and cleaned by Jaken. Bandages were wrapped around the priestess's upper torso, blood slightly seeping through. Resting adjacent to her was Rin, separating flowers of different kinds. Jaken, positioned by a fireplace, grumbled angrily to himself, not like the job he was assigned by Sesshomaru, to guard Rin and the undead miko.

"Uncle Jaken? What do you think of these flowers? Aren't they pretty? Rin is going to make a bouquet for Lord Sesshomaru." Rin smiled to herself, sighing in happiness. Searching around the room, she caught a glance at the priestess's solemn face. Rin tilted her head and studied Kikyo's facial expression. "Lady Kikyo is very pretty..Rin wonders if she will be as pretty as Lady Kikyo when she grows up." Rin giggled.

"Dim-witted child..." Jaken mumbled. His eyes were cast upon the fire sparks, flying in the air. He then looked at his wrinkly-skinned fingers. How ridiculous. He, a demon, had to wash the clothing of a human. Shame. The fire's warmness radiated throughout the hut, making it look welcoming, even though each hut in the village was abandoned. No sign of life was present in the abandoned village.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Rin whispered. She quickly climbed onto both of her feet and greeted the great lord. Hearing Rin, Jaken turned his body toward Sesshomaru and kept quiet.

Sesshomaru merely smiled at Rin and paced toward the center of the room, where the fireplace was located. He sat and glanced at both Rin and Jaken. "I advise you both to get some rest...it is late." He spoke in his regular tone, cold.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin nodded and smiled. She rested next to Kikyo and pulled a warm blanket up, enough to cover her body from the slightly cold air. Jaken placed his two-headed staff beside him and laid down. As Jaken and Rin fell into their nightly slumber, Sesshomaru himself rested, leaning against the wall of the hut.

After a while, the taiyoukai's eyes shot open. He had waited until Jaken and Rin had truly fallen asleep. Making no noise, he swiftly moved his head, facing Kikyo's direction. Now that he really examined the tragic priestess, she was not bad featured. Kikyo was actually beautiful, he had just noticed so. But one thing he frequently asked himself since the time he had encountered the priestess, which was last night, was what did she see in his damned half-brother? Thinking of Inu-Yasha disgusted him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He quickly glanced at Rin, unaware of her being awake.

"Yes, Rin." Sesshomaru replied.

"Is there something wrong? You look sad and angry." Rin sat up slowly, a curious look appearing on her adorable face.

"No, I'm fine...go back to sleep." The Lord of the Western Lands immediately looked away. He had wondered why hadn't noticed Rin. She was awake...Was it because he was deep in thoughts of Kikyo? This was surely different. Strange feelings, once again, stirred in his heart. Why did he feel so...odd?

Before the sun had risen, the priestess rose from the futon and scanned the room. She smiled at the sight of the sleeping Rin and walked out of the hut without making any noises. Kikyo took with her the haori she had used previously for her head to rest on. The sky was still dark, since it was still dusk. As she studied the village, her surroundings, the priestess strolled down a path. The village was almost in ruins, but the plants and trees had grown beautifully.

Kikyo stumbled upon a small, but deep stream. Standing on the edge of the stream, she carefully removed her clothing, sensing that there was no one there except her. She was mistaken. Sesshomaru had been following her stealthily. The taiyoukai's face became red when he realized Kikyo's body was actually exposed. He immediately turned, not wanting to be what humans call, a "peeping-tom". He retreated back to the hut and was greeted by Jaken with horrible news. The toad-like demon seemed petrified, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"M-milord! R-Rin is missing, she has been captured by a demon!" Jaken quickly threw both of his tiny over his head, thinking Sesshomaru would beat him to death. When he withdrew his arms slowly to his side, his lord has already disappeared, in search of Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken frantically searched the area, wondering where he had gone off to.

TBC-

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short and kinda corny (It is to me, I bring myself down a lot. -sweatdrop-). I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I'm working on Chapter thweeeeee. Once again, fank oo for weading. :)**


	3. Saved

**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for reading my story. Please be kind to leave a review after you finish reading it.**

His surroundings were completely unclear. Thick haze covered the atmosphere as the taiyoukai attempted to capture Rin's scent with his sensitive nose. Sensing the presence of another, Sesshomaru quickly reacted. His amber orbs were darted upon a shadowed figure. As the haze started to disperse, the figure became clear. Silver locks; amber eyes; the same tattered, red clothing spun from the fur of a fire rat. Inu-Yasha, no doubt. The hanyou held within both of his hands, the Tetsusaiga.

"Die, Sesshomaru! Wind Scar!"

The figure of Inu-Yasha swung the fang easily, creating golden-colored light. As the light slash approached closer and closer. Tenseiga, the taiyoukai's healing blade, began to glow. As if it was shielding him from the Wind Scar. The impact from the attack tremendously wounded him, destroying his armor, ripping his garments apart, and it left a slash mark on his chest. Crimson-colored blood gushed out of his great wound.

_This has happened before..._, Sesshomaru's motionless body was laying by a tree. His body was not functioning properly, yet his mind was still at work. _I was unable to move for three days...Yes, Inu-Yasha has used that technique against me. Why have I let my guard down?_

Soon, everything became dark. He could see nothing.

"Curse you, Naraku!" The angered, yet beautiful voice of a woman rang in his ear. _Kikyo?_, the taiyoukai thought. _That damned Naraku is here? _Amber orbs slowly fluttered open. Vine-like tentacles moved disgustingly as Kikyo walked upon them. They burned at her touch, dispersing into dust. As the miko approached the wounded taiyoukai, she rid the serious expression on her face. Her tender lips curved upward into a smile. _Never have I seen such an graceful look..._, Sesshomaru studied the priestess's features, not a single word escaping his throat.

"It seems Naraku has tricked you..." Kikyo kneeled gently beside Sesshomaru's body.

"This was all trickery...? Of course, the vine-illusion." Sesshomaru spoke, finally coming to his senses. These vine-like things were capable of turning into a creature's worst fear and overcome them. Sesshomaru has definitely fallen into a trap. Naraku had ensnared him. Damn that Naraku._ But, without this unordinary human, I would not be living...I would still remain in Naraku's illusion trap and eventually die. Kikyo truly is a useful person after all._

"This might sting..." Kikyo applied medical herbs to his injury, using her medical knowledge as a priestess to treat the wounded demon. After moments had passed, Kikyo's gentle hands enveloped his wounds in bandages, halting the flow of blood rushing out of the gash.

"Why do you help me, priestess?" Instead of showing his gratitude or token of appreciation, the demon lord interrogated her in a cold tone. But, deep inside his heart, he felt a strange sensation, light-headedness seemed to have taken place.

"I am simply returning your kindness, my lord. If you were to ignore me and left me in that forest, I would not be breathing right this very moment. I thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." The miko addressed him so highly, the tranquil smile had not ceased from her serene figure. The demon lord became speechless at her reply for a moment.

"Heh...this means nothing, priestess. Do not think highly of this moment...there is nothing between us." Sesshomaru spoke in his usual cold tone, his face also very serious. Like his brother, this taiyoukai was also stubborn. Feelings of fondness toward miko began to emerge in his stone-built heart.

"Of course..." Kikyo merely smiled at his words. She rose to her feet, and so did the taiyoukai. Both returned to the abandoned village, no words were exchanged. Jaken and Rin greeted them as they entered the area. Rin, wearing an adorable grin on her face, ran towards them; Jaken followed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kikyo! Rin has been searching for you! ...oh, no! What has happened to you, Lord Sesshomaru?" The grin plastered on the child's face vanished into a dreadful look.

"How did you receive such wound, Milord? You!" Jaken pointed accusingly at Kikyo. "You did this, wench! How dare you injure, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Jaken, be quiet...the priestess did nothing." Sesshomaru scolded the toad-like creature in such a harsh tone.

"But, milord! She- -"

"Enough! Do you wish to die!" The taiyoukai exclaimed in rage. Finally, Jaken had retreated into silence. He eyed the miko dirtily, then looked away.

"I'm hungry! Let's have dinner!" The young girl smiled, trying to enlighten the atmosphere. "Could you help Rin catch our dinner, Lady Kikyo?"

"Of course, Rin...but, we'll have to be careful, okay?" Kikyo smiled, following the girl into the forest.

"Hai, Kikyo-sama!" She replied skipping happily.

**A/N: I'm currently running out of ideas...so, I'm sorry for the sucky plotting of the story and all. :P lol Pwease leave a review! Maybe, y'all can give me some ideas. I won't be updating 'til I have a good amount of reviews, once again. I know, I suck. I still love you all though. 3 3**


End file.
